


Chapter 1

by erins_culinary_service



Series: Bound To You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: The plan is set in motion. Can the reader get the Winchesters to trust her?





	Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part II is here along with Sam and Dean! This part is longer than the previous one and the story will start switching between POV’s from here on out. Once again let me know what you think.

You returned home, everyone eagerly waiting to find out how the meeting went. You filled them in as you packed your clothes, weapons, and anything else you might need. Now you were saying goodbye. 

“You promise you'll come back right?” Igor asked the question on everyone's mind. 

“Of course, I'll check in like I promised. Plus it's the Winchesters they'll probably do something stupid and reckless and I'll be back here before you know it.” 

You had to find a way to get close to the Winchesters and start gaining their trust. Something that was nearly impossible to do. 

*** 

This was the worst plan ever, but it was Zeldas and she wasn’t the most strategic. That's what led you being taken and used for vampire food. They had to feed on you to make it look real, but damn did it hurt. Igor called the Winchesters with some story to come rescue me and let me stay with them temporarily. Whether or not it'll work was a whole other situation. You heard a footsteps running and bodies dropping from somewhere in the house you were trapped in. You tried to call for help just so it'll seem more realistic, but those bloodsuckers drained you, making it hard to do anything. There was a sound at the door, someone was picking the lock. You tried to stay awake looking enough to see who was coming to your rescue, but with all the blood loss everything went black. 

*** 

Sam was picking the lock into another room while Dean stood guard, machete in hand, in case another vamp showed up. All the others were empty so the hunter they were looking for had to be here. Garth called them to help out after three other hunters called, worried when they didn't check in. The mystery hunters specifically asked for the Winchesters to help out and to take care of the hunter after they found them. A request Dean wasn’t exactly thrilled about, but this hunter sounded important enough that Garth was insistent they keep them until they recover. 

“Why should we even listen to Garth, it's not like he can actually tell us what to do!” 

“Three hunters called when they went missing, asked specifically for us to help, and to keep them alive. I don't know about you, but they sound important.” 

“We can't have some hunter that we don't know hanging around in our new bunker while we're off trying to close the gates to hell.” 

“Maybe whoever this hunter is can help us out with that or least on the cases we don't have time to go on.” 

The door opened as Sam and Dean prepared for anything that could attack them. The room was empty except for a girl passed out and chained to the wall inside. Dean went to check her pulse when a small jolt of electricity shot through him, stopping at his heart. She groaned. Sam unlocked the chains and Dean picked her up, exiting the house, and lying her down in babys back seat. Sam and Dean got in and drove off. 

“Look we can drop her off at a hospital or ask another hunter-" 

Dean looked back at her through the rearview mirror before interrupting Sam. 

“No. Like you said she might be able to help.” 

Sam smirked as they took off towards the bunker. 

*** 

You didn't know where you were. Looking around the room it looked like an old infirmary. You could feel the bandages on your neck and arms, someone patched up your wounds from the nest. You were healing waxy to fast though, you could feel your body trying to get you back into fighting shape. You focused and forced your body to stop healing. If you healed to fast your cover would be blown. Getting out of bed, you went to look around the new place you were in and get to work. As you were about to leave, A tall man entered the room. You panicked and raised your fists, ready to fight him if you had to. He held out his hands and slowly approached you. It was like he was trying calm a wild animal. 

“Woah, hey I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Sam. Sam Winchester.” 

Well you found one of the brothers, it's a start. 

“My brother and I rescued you. Your friends were worried and asked to let you stay with us until you got better.” 

You should've know everyone would call and not just Igor. The plan seemed to be working and all you had to do was play the part. 

“Why should I trust you?” 

“We could ask you the same question.” You turned the new voice that entered the room. You met a pair of green eyes. You felt like something was being carved into your heart. In that moment you wanted to tell him everything. Who and what you were, the real reason you’re here. You pushed the feeling aside. You need to focus, but you've never wanted to blow your cover before. Something was wrong. 

“So what do you suggest we do?” 

*** 

Life was going to be different here. You and Sam talked as he showed you to your room. Right across from Dean. He insisted you be somewhere close by so he could keep an eye on you, in case you were up to something. According to Sam, they barely started living here, so it was as new to you as it was to them. You kept an eye on Sam the entire time. He was different inside, something was wrong. It was almost as if he was dying inside and didn't even know it. 

“Sorry about Dean. He's not very trusting.” 

“What about you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well considering I'm still here I'm assuming you trust people, but you’re a hunter so you probably shouldn't trust anyone.” 

“It's… complicated" You and Sam entered the room. 

“This place can be kind of confusing, so if you get lost just call one out and once of us will find you.” If you need anything key me know.” Sam smiled. He seemed really nice it made you want to protect him. Weird you never felt protective of someone who didn't even trust you yet. Dean, well, it'll take time to get him to trust you. 

“Um, Sam?” He was about to leave when you spoke. He turned back around to face you. “I kind of left my stuff back at the motel I was staying at before, well, you know.” You gave him a shy smile. 

“Oh. I guess we don't really have anything that'll fit you either. Um your pants don't look too bad, how about I bring you one of Dean's shirts and you can wear that? Good will probably fit you better than mine.” He chuckled, “We can go out and get your stuff tomorrow.” 

“Sure that sounds nice.” Sam smiled again. He really was a gentle giant. 

“Okay, I’ll be back.” 

He took off. Your right wrist started to burn. Looking down, you saw a gold chain wrap around your wrist like a bracelet with a thin string leading towards where Sam just left. It faded away as Sam's name was etched into your wrist like a tattoo. Like the string, it faded, but you knew it would show itself again when threw brothers were ready to see it. Sam trusted you, you knew that now or else none of this would've happened. You bonded and knew he would eventually forgive you for lying when you told him everything, that is if you could strengthen your bond. Dean was a different story. He didn't seem like the person who would trust you after you lied to him. Sam trusted you though and that was a start.


End file.
